


【dv】devil may swap：如果但丁切出自己的人性面

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	【dv】devil may swap：如果但丁切出自己的人性面

维吉尔进门，见但丁对镜自盼，搔首弄姿。左手腋下一柄长刀甚是眼熟。定睛一看不免无名火起，大怒道：“但丁！ymt怎在你手中，你夺我爱刀意欲何为？”  
但丁说：“这刀现在是我的，因为这个文章是反转AU，我们立场对立，现在你是恶魔猎人，我才是大力人。”  
“你好好说话但丁。”  
维吉尔一低头，感觉五内奇异，焕然一新，恍惚间一股跑哇涌向身体。似乎只有他能看见空气中跳动着一行意义不明的字：SE is 康敏苏。他也不知道，他也不敢问，一个字都看不懂。便只好把话题拉回来：“你这小子要刀有何用，叛逆还不够你胡砍胡杀么？”  
“你看还在说刀的事儿。”但丁道，拔出ymt，寒芒闪烁，锋刃凌厉，但丁细细品赏一番道：“你说这玩意儿捅一下我能蹦个男的出来不？”  
维吉尔的良心一痛。  
“我不理解你的意思，但丁。”  
“你说会不会我也切个人性面出来，虽然我比你有人性多了。”但丁笑道，把ymt当成体操棍在手上转了一圈，“是不是，老哥？”  
“你很幼稚。”维吉尔眉头微蹙：“你要分离你的人性又有何用，你又不——”他不说话了。  
“我也想要长发碧眼的黑衣服化身嘛～”但丁尾音上挑，说着将刀尖对准自己：“我试试啊。”  
“但丁！”  
维吉尔话音刚落，身体已经上前，逆向百分百空手接白刃，制住但丁：“休要拿ymt取乐！”  
“哥，”但丁笑笑，“没事，别怕我死。”  
“我没——”维吉尔气。可但丁手腕一转，ymt换至另手，维吉尔忙去抢夺。一连三招，但丁接化发统统防出去。寸劲功夫手上较量，虽不至大动干戈，却也已经见得真章。一番回合下来，兄弟俩互不相让，剑拔弩张。ymt置于两人架势之中，但丁抓鞘，维吉尔握刀，两人角力，僵持不下。  
“让我试一下有什么！”但丁咬牙切齿，维吉尔亦怒目而视：“我不允许你把ymt当成戏耍的玩具！”“你还不是嘴硬脚软！你的那坨蓝色幻影比你实诚多了！”“不许再提那事！”  
眼见阋墙风波再起，但丁却放开了手：“行啦，你不想就拉倒。”但丁甩手，潇洒自如：“我是不会强迫你接受不喜欢的事情的，不过我们的立场有什么变化。”  
“那昨天晚上你还拉着我在厨房做！足足三回啊三回！”维吉尔脸色涨红。  
“你居然提这个，真意外。”但丁说道，“你自己说想试试的，结果做到一半就说不要。”  
“那是因为…这都是你的责任，但丁，”维吉尔咬牙切齿：“你没有说要用道具。而且全都弄到我衣服上了……又粘又滑。”  
但丁骂了一句脏话：“老哥，你红魂吃多了？”他好气又好笑：“做蛋挞能直接上手吗，你打算把蛋挞液倒哪儿？”  
“那些蛋挞皮破了！”  
“因为你他妈把锡纸模具掐破了，那不是fury的喉咙！”  
“总之，”维吉尔朗声道，“ymt由我收回，不可再让你儿戏！”  
“哦？”但丁扬起手里明晃晃的刀刃，“你确定？”  
维吉尔大骇，方才扯皮之时但丁竟将刀顺了过来。不等维吉尔反应，但丁已经一刀入胸：“但丁，得一分！”  
但丁倒地，只听得维吉尔呼唤其名。过一会儿他幽幽转醒，只见维吉尔在他面前。  
…登 登 登 登  
但丁揉头：“我觉得没什么变化，是不是失败了？我就知道。”  
维吉尔指指但丁身后，但丁一边回头，渐渐觉得耳边乐曲走向。  
登！登！登！登！登！登！登！登！  
只见一人矗立但丁眼前，长发胜雪碧瞳闪烁，一身黑衣庄严森然，一片黑翅身后舒展，此人手执长刀，款步走来，面向但丁道：“你就是我的本源体吗？我虽只有两天大，却一直想着送你什么礼物，你说呢？”  
但丁脸色凝重，嘴唇颤抖，最后跳起，抓住ymt对其大喊：“变回去！”  
维吉尔拍拍但丁的肩：“这不挺好吗，本是同根森，相煎何太急呢？”  
end


End file.
